


变大变小真的奇妙

by Tracer_05



Category: gb - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracer_05/pseuds/Tracer_05
Summary: 车预警
Kudos: 6





	变大变小真的奇妙

GB向，新年高速公路第二弹，七十二变梗，汉服梗（汉服宽宽大大的很适合……）  
你×你的语文老师  
本片雷点过多承受不了的误入！  
私设如山，ooc预警  
系列文康合集

“欢迎您来到魔仙堡异时空”  
“在这里您可以任意变大变小自己的形态，还可以幻化成一些简单的形状”  
几句女声传入你耳中，还在睡梦中的你对这段话的出现只有烦躁再烦躁。  
你不情不愿的睁开眼，有些发涨的头让你近一分钟才看清眼前事物。  
“woc！这tm哪？”你环顾四周，空空荡荡的显得你十分渺小。  
“这这这……”你发现你坐在一件纱状的布料上，是件男式汉服。别问我怎么知道是男式的，问就是地下还有一件内内。  
“我靠哇！老子真变小了！”还穿到那个男生家里了www  
你急忙拍拍自己的脸，看看自己光光的身子。  
“嘶”“这不是梦啊……”  
浴室里水声突然停止，你心底一惊，猛的抬头看到了一个长发的男人围着浴巾从浴室里出来。  
“woc！”你下意识的感叹了一下这男人的身材，又急忙捂住嘴，见他没有什么反应你才放下心来。  
到颈长发流着水，水滴从完美的锁骨划向两处红樱，又跑到有人鱼线的小腹。男人的身材真的堪称完美，只是有些偏瘦。

“等等……这人有点……眼……”熟，这这这不是我们语文老师吗！  
你在开学第二天就来到了魔仙堡，当然对老师们印象不深，但是也抵不住人家长得好看啊！  
你见他朝你走来，伸手要拿你地下的衣服，你赶紧钻到一堆衣服下面。男人只拿了件大袖衫套在外面，没干的头发浸湿了如纱般的大袖衫，肌肤看的一清二楚。

“还可以幻化成简单的形状……”你脑中突然想起那女生说的话。  
“这不得有什么口诀……难不成心诚则灵？”  
“老天爷老天爷让我变成水滴吧”我就是馋老师身子www  
突然你感觉到一阵异样，睁眼竟发现自己真成了水滴状的，你从他的大袖里面跳了出来，像滑滑梯一样游走在他的身体上。  
“这肤质……”光滑的不得了啊  
突然你滑到一处不太平坦的地方  
“我我我……艹”我不是故意的……老师您在家也拉着窗帘也不能不穿……  
“嗯……”他突然抖了一下，你抬眼去看他。他脸上有几分红晕。  
你的兴致就来了，你知道你和别的水滴不一样，粒大而饱满，关键是还防蒸发。  
你抱着那物上下移动，虽说变小但感官都还在，你的身体也有发热的倾向。  
“唔！”他似乎是没料到会有这么奇怪的感觉，竟呼出声来。他低头去看那物，那物上只有一滴水怎么会有上下的刺激感呢？  
他疑惑也没在管那水滴，他躺在床上从床头柜里拿出润滑剂和一个小玩具。  
你惊讶的瞪大眼睛看着他的动作。  
他熟练是把腿分开，往手上倒了一些直接把手划向小穴，没有令人兴奋的前戏，只是熟练的把玩具推了进去。

他换好了整套汉服，是道定的九尾，你本以为是什么特殊的情趣，但是他却拿起了语文书开始备课，他一遍一遍的自言自语般讲着课，没有任何不适，这反倒让你惊掉了下巴。  
“这都勾不起你的兴趣？”他缓慢的说出这句话  
你愣了愣，不知道他在同谁讲话。  
“卧室里只有我们两个生命体，不用怀疑就是你，我的新同学”他仍然是背对着你的，你环顾四周好像这屋里就你们两人。  
“你在和我讲话？”  
“嗯哼，不然？”  
“你晃晃你的小脑袋”  
你照着他说的做了  
“听到水声了吗？”  
你下意识摇摇头，不对！  
“我脑子才没进水”  
“呵”“没进水会偷看一个男人穿衣服的过程，并且变成水滴调戏？”  
你顿时红透了脸，原来他都知道……

“既然馋身子，那就来吧”他慵懒的靠在凳子上。你瞪大了眼看着他。  
“你可以变大变小……”那女人的声音又出现在脑海里。  
一念咒语，你便变回了原来的体型。  
你扑到凳子上把老师压在身子底下。  
撩开裙摆握住那已经兴奋的物件。  
小腹里面的玩具还在不停歇的运动。  
你冲进去直接把玩具顶到头。  
“唔……呼……”突然剧烈的刺激让他直接叫了出来。  
“那……把那……东西，拿……拿出来”  
他红着眼看你。  
“老师陷进去的东西就不用让他再出来了”  
“呼……牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流……嗯”  
“老师你说说咱们现在在干嘛呢”  
他咧嘴一笑，站起来把你靠在书桌上，把自己全身重量压在你身上，你又进去了一点，几乎已经达到最深。他喘息着拿着旁边的毛笔，尽量稳住自己的手，在纸上写出“肏”字。  
“嗯……老师……教你认字……”  
你看了眼身后纸上的字，直接把他推在床上  
“纸上谈兵”

事毕  
“老师你是魔仙堡的什么人啊”  
他强睁眼看着你  
“老狐狸……”  
“狐性本淫……老师那……”  
“呵，随你”


End file.
